Lullaby
by sas.90
Summary: Post-Wannabe in the Weeds. Contains spoilers. While she is with Booth, she sings for him.


Just something short my mind came up with in these busy, busy times. Needed to write it down and now I'll continue working on my french and german homework. Joy. Seven more weeks and then I'll be done!

Contains spoilers for Wannabe in the Weeds!

Disclaimer: Would I be doing homework if I owned Bones?... That's a no.

**Lullaby. **

''I come home in the morning light. My mother says when you gonna live your life right. Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones...'' Temperance Brennan sang softly to her sleeping partner while she held onto his warm hand tightly. She was seated on a plastic chair closely to his hospital bed, being able to watch his every move. When he moved his head to the side her stomach started doing flipflops and she sat up, ready to call her doctor, but then he settled back down as did her stomach. He didn't stir. And so she continued singing. Why she was doing it she didn't know, but she'd be sitting at his side for over an hour and found herself starting to sing five minutes ago. Somehow it calmed her and she hoped it would wake him.

''The phone rings in the middle of the night. My father yells what you gonna do with your life. Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one, but girls just wanna have fun. Oh girls just wanna have fun.''

''Nice voice you got there.'' She looked up at hearing the soft voice. A black, kind looking nurse was standing in the doorway, a pillow and a blanket in her arms.

''I.. I thought maybe it would make him sleep better.'' Brennan admitted and felt a light blush creep up her cheeks.

''I'm sure it would help if the medications didn't do their work. I brought something to make you sleep better.'' The nurse lifted her arms slightly, showing the forensic anthropologist the blanket and the pillow. Temperance smiled slightly and uncrossed her legs, stretching them in front of her.

''That's very kind, but I'm not tired.'' As soon as the words had left her lips a yawn escaped her mouth and she quickly used her hand to cover her mouth. The nurse raised a scepitcal eyebrow and walked over to her, placing the objects at the end of Booth's bed.

''These are just in case you do get tired then. Are you sure you wouldn't rather go home? Your partner is stable which means he's out of life danger. He'll be out of here within a week.''

''I'm sure. Thank you.''

''No problem dear. And if you need anything else just let me know. I'll come back in an hour to bring you some food. And check on that sexy Agent of yours again.'' The woman checked the monitor which was attached to Booth by wires.

Apparently satisfied enough, she send Brennan a warm smile before turning around and leaving the room. When she was sure the nurse had left she moved in her seat and grabbed the pillow that sat near Booth's feet. She leaned back and wrapped her arms around the soft pillow, hugging it to her chest tightly. Her other hand hadn't left Booth's and was still clutching it tightly. She could feel the rhythm of his pulse under her fingers.

_Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._

A steady rhythm, one that assured her he was going to be just fine. Once again she started singing.

''Some boys take a beautiful girl and hide her away from the rest of the world..''

''Mmmpf. That's just rude.'' Booth mumbled and coughed slightly while he blinked his eyelids rapidly against the evening sun that poured through the curtains into the room. She stopped singing instantly and looked at him, scooting her chair even closer.

''Booth? How are you feeling?''

''Like I've been shot.'' His comeback came out with a sigh and he shifted his head slightly to be able to look at her, wincing slightly.

''Booth..'' She smiled slightly and ran a thumb across the top of his hand.

''Bones.. I'm gonna be okay right?'' He gave her hand a small squeeze and blinked to fight against the drugs he was on. He didn't want to fall back asleep just yet.

''Yeah. It was a clean shot. Bullet didn't hit anything majorly important.'' She squeezed back and brought her free hand to his cheek, stroking it slightly. Not wanting him to fight to stay awake.

''Hmm. Could you.. could you sing again?'' When he looked at her with his brown eyes she couldn't help but nod and smile. After he'd taken that bullet for her she'd do anything.

''Some boys take a beautiful girl and hide her away from the rest of the world..'' His eyelids started to droop and eventually he gave in, closing them.

''Oh I want to be the one to walk in the sun.''

''Yeh, Bones. You should..in the sun. I wouldn't hide you away..'' It were the last words he mumbled before he fell asleep and heaved a content sigh. The slight smile that played on his lips matched hers. Temperance leaned forward and pulled the blanket the nurse had brought her earlier over her knees. She tucked her feet underneath herself and licked her lips.

''I know you wouldn't.''


End file.
